Technologies have arisen that allow near field coupling (such as wireless power transfers (WPT) and near field communications (NFC)) between devices (e.g., portable electronic devices, tablet computers, etc.) in close proximity to each other. NFC may use radio frequency (RF) antennas in the devices to transmit and receive electromagnetic signals. Because of user desires (and/or for esthetic reasons) many of these devices are small, and are becoming smaller. Such devices tend to have exaggerated aspect ratios when viewed from the side. As a result, many of these devices incorporate flat antennas, which may use coils of conductive material as radiating antennas for use in near field coupling.
Wireless (radio) communications may require a separate embedded antenna component for wireless local area networks (WLAN), wireless wide-area network (WWAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), long term evolution (LTE), global positioning system (GPS), and the like. NFC and the wireless communications (e.g., WLAN, WWAN, etc.) components (e.g., antenna) of the devices may require significant space in the device. In other words, the NFC and the wireless communications devices may be competing for a very limited space for antennas on the device. The limited space becomes more a challenging from a design perspective, as the device gets thinner and packaging embedded antennas into the device may compromise the performance of the NFC and other wireless communications. Accordingly, a solution may be implemented to provide efficient performance of NFC and the other wireless communications in the device.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.